Nightmares
by Xx-the 99th-xX
Summary: Agnes and Lucy are simultaneously having nightmares and they don't know how to deal with them. Silently they find comfort with each other!


_Ok, once I get on the Fan fiction waggon I'm hooked for life so here come's Grucy! I've been drawing Lucy and I've been putting these 2 songs on repeat and the same scenario pops up in my head for each specific song so I thought I would put it down._

**The Neighbourhood - Staying Up**

It's late, really late. I've got my Unicorn by my side, he's precious to me you see. It was the first thing dad ever got me! I love dad but his house was so creepy, it still kind of is, especially at night... It's just the walls are so high! And the back of the house where Mom and Dad's room is doesn't have any windows so it's kind of frightening. I try not to go back there unless they are there. Slowly, I turn in my bed and hug my unicorn even tighter.

I had another dream last night; it wasn't the usual Unicorn dream I used to have. It was about mom… and dad, I guess. They were fighting even though they usually don't and behind them comes this big black thing! It grew over them and toppled them! It's not that it's scary, it's that Mom calls out to me in the middle of their fighting to say to me, there isn't anything out there and there is nothing to be afraid of. But I still wake up scared because they are literally gobbled up by the monster after!

I can't… I can't not go to mom or Gru when I'm scared, but I don't want to see them eaten for real.. And not to my sisters either, they would tell me to go back to sleep. I know there is something out there and I know that if I get up and touch the ground 'it' will come after me. And I can't go to sleep or the dream will come back…

This is the second time tonight! I wake up really scared this time, so much I sort of fall out of bed. I forget my unicorn and start running. I forget that the house is dark; I forget everything I just need to make sure Mom is ok, that Dad is ok. I get all the way down the hall and slip through the crack of their door and slowly walk up to mom's side, she stirs and I start to back up. What if it comes again! "Agnes? Honey is that you?" I walk in closer ignoring the fear with tears in my eyes. "Mom!" I jump to her and crawl up the bed and she hugs me. "Agnes what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream? Come here, I had one too," and as she curls me up my thoughts vanish. No more monster, no more scary dreams.

**The Neighbourhood – Afraid**

My dreams haven't been so pleasant to watch, not so pleasant to experience either and it's starting to take a toll on me. From when I get up for work, to when I go to bed everything about my dreams hurt. I even have to try so hard to hide my exhaustion from my boss, hide that something is wrong! He likes to take hard glares at me sometimes and asks if I am doing alright. He stirs his tea so peculiarly, and with a lie I get out of his office as fast as I can to buy a coffee. However, if my lies even sound even remotely like nothing is wrong to my boss and family it still hurts my sleeping cycle incredibly.

It all starts off with my kids pushing me away. And then I turn around to see Gru, he looks angry with me. I feel so much guilt and the love I have for him is turns into fear. Fear of him, for our children. Then they all come together side by side and like a creepy old ceremony they turn around and walk away from me into the black.

It's been going over and over and over again in my head all night. Spinning and spinning, I just don't feel the same peppy old self I am. For an 8 year old in Disney standards (a lady once told me that if you add the numbers of your age together you get your Disney age!) I am just not full of energy. I often turn my alarm clock off before it even goes and I just curl into my bed tighter and tighter already dreading for the next night.

Tonight however, is somewhat the worst yet. Before my family turns away from me pictures the girls like to draw for me and Gru start flying by my eyes. They are all of my face crossed out, and even mud on the pictures Agnes gave me when I just married!

But I hear a patter tonight disrupting my nightmares. Small feet on hard wood.

I decide to wake up and think a little about the noises, it's a little new for my dreams isn't it? Instead Agnes is crying beside me! I drop my thinking. "Agnes what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" She just continues to silently cry as she lightly puts her hand on mine. "Come here, I had one too," and as she curls up to me my own nightmarish thoughts vanish. No more darkness, no more nightmares.

_Oh god I stayed up writing this, my eyes hurt! Ill edit tomorrow I just really wanted to put this out there._


End file.
